Some Kind of Wonderful
by hickchick
Summary: Chloe and Lex work together to find out Clark's secret. Chlex. (updated 5-17)
1. Ch 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or any of it's characters.

Summary: Takes place right after 'Magnetic'. Lex hires Chloe to investigate Clark. In the meantime Clark realizes his feelings for Chloe. This has nothing to do with the movie "Some Kind of Wonderful". Well maybe it has some of the same underlying themes but it's not based on that movie. Don't get me wrong I think it's a great movie, and I just love the title of the movie. I think that it's the perfect title for my fic.

AN: I like reviews! Please don't be shy about telling me what you think about my fic. 

Ch 1

Lex asks Chloe to meet him at a restaurant in Metropolis. She is already there and waiting for him when he arrives. She is sitting at a table outside. 

"Hello Chloe." Says Lex as he strolls up to her. He has his hands in his pockets. He's wearing a suit jacket over his regular purple button up shirt, complete with no tie. 

"Hi Lex." Replies Chloe. She glances at her watch then back at him.

"How are you today Miss Sullivan?" Asks Lex, as he takes a seat across from her. 

"Fine, but I have a feeling that you didn't ask me to meet you here just so you could check on my well being." Snarks Chloe.

Lex smirks. "Am I keeping you from something Miss Sullivan?"

"Of course not Lex" says Chloe in a sarcastic tone. "I always have time to fraternize with a Luthor." 

"So glad to hear that Chloe. Correct me if I'm wrong but isn't that what got you into this."

Chloe just smiles at him and mumbles something under her breath.

"What was that Miss Sullivan?" Lex raises his eye brows.

"Nothing." Replies Chloe with a smile.

The waitress walks up to the table. "What can I get you to drink?"

Lex motions for Chloe to go first. 

"Just some coffee." Chloe replies.

"And for you?" the waitress asks.

"A scotch on the rocks." 

After the waitress leaves Chloe begins to speak "Let's cut to the chase. I have a meeting with the editor in half an hour."

"How are things going at the Planet?"

"Fine. Things are just dandy." 

"Glad to hear it."

"Is this about your father?" asks Chloe, trying to get Lex to focus on the situation.

"No, in fact I want you to stop researching him completely. It's to dangerous." 

Chloe rolls her eyes. "Whatever" she mumbles.

"Chloe, I promised that I would protect you but you've got to help me out here. Besides, I shouldn't even be researching my father. It's even to dangerous for me."

"Is that why you hire professionals to do it for you?"

"Chloe could you just promise me that you'll stay away from everything that has anything to do with my father?"

"Anything for you Lex." Chloe snarks sarcastically. "If this isn't about your father then what do you want?"

"Chloe, why do you automatically assume that I want something from you?"

"Because I know you don't enjoy the pleasure of my company **that** much." Chloe replies. 

Lex just smiles at her 'You'd be surprised Chloe' Lex thinks, but doesn't say out loud. 

"I need you to help me research Clark Kent. I know you lied about spying on him. In fact I bet you have a little file on him hidden away somewhere." Says Lex.

"Why would you say that?" questions Chloe. 

"You had a file on me didn't you?" Lex raises his eyebrows at her.

Chloe falls silent and blushes a little, then replies. "What's in it for me?"

"Keeping you safe isn't payment enough?" he smirks. "I'll make it worth your while." With that he reaches a hand inside of his jacket and begins to pull something out.

"I don't want your money." Chloe says quickly upon seeing what he is doing.

Lex holds up a computer disk.

"What's that?" questions Chloe.

"It's a copy of your complete hard drive. I heard you were having trouble getting to it. It must be a computer glitch or something."

"Where did you get that?" questions Chloe.

"I have my sources."

"You stole it from your father didn't you? You know he probably has another copy hidden away somewhere."

Lex doesn't answer.

Chloe reaches for the disk but Lex pulls it back.

"Do we have a deal Miss Sullivan?"

She nods.

"Great, meet me at the mansion tomorrow." He puts the disk back in his pocket. "Bring everything you have on Clark."

"Why are you so interested in Clark?" questions Chloe.

"I don't know, there is just something about that boy that fascinates me." Says Lex as he sits back in his chair. "He has so many secrets." Says Lex with a smirk.

"Clark is our friend, don't you think he would have told us his secrets by now?" Questions Chloe. 

"Do you tell your friends all of your secrets Chloe?" Chloe just stares at him. No verbal answer is required. 

"You'd almost think that Clark doesn't trust us." Snarks Chloe.

"I wonder why. Chloe Sullivan and Lex Luthor. Billionaire and reporter. He doesn't trust us Chloe because we have a voice. People listen to what we have to say."

"Now tell me Chloe, are you in or out?"

"What time tomorrow?"

"Surprise me." Says Lex with a vicious smile.

"I have to go." Chloe announces just as the waitress brings their drinks.

"Excuse me, can I get this to go?" Chloe asks the waitress. She just nods.

"I'll see you tomorrow Lex."

"Always a pleasure Chloe." Says Lex as he shakes her hand. He watches her leave. Lex doesn't want to admit it to himself but he is excited to see what Chloe has in store for him.

Later that day Chloe is at her house. She is in her room. She's trying to gather all the information she has about Clark. She has it hidden in many different places. She doesn't want to chance someone getting their hands on all of it. 

"Hey Chloe" says Lana as she enters the blonde's room.

"Lana! What are you doing here?" questions Chloe, a little surprised. Chloe has papers strewn all over the bed and the floor. She tries to turn the papers over and not look obvious.

"I closed the Talon early today. What are you up to?"

"Nothing much. It's just stuff for the torch."

Lana heads over to Chloe's bed. She was about to pick up one of the papers and start reading it but Chloe grabbed it away from her.

"Sorry, it's kind of like a surprise issue that I'm doing. I can't let anyone read it."

"Oh, umm ok. Well I was going to ask you to come hang out with us but you seem busy."  
"Yeah, I have tons to do."

"Well I guess it'll just be me and the guys." Lana groaned. "Sometimes they have no pity." Lana complains.

"I don't even want to hear it. When I first moved here, they were the only friends I had. I've learned more about life on a farm, cars, and basketball than I ever wanted to know. It's kind of nice having someone else feel my pain."

"Fine, mock me if you will." Snarks Lana.

"I'm sure you'll be fine. I mean, what's more fun than an evening with the flannel king and the guy who thinks he's the lord of the ladies." Jokes Chloe.

"Pete's not that bad."

"Do I detect a defensive tone there?" 

"No, I just, you know. I have just gotten to know him over the past few months and it's all just part of his exterior. He's really not like that."

"If you say so." Chloe smiles at her friend.

"Well I'll let you get back to your work." Says Lana.

"Have fun with the guys." Laughs Chloe.

Lana rolls her eyes then leaves Chloe in her room. She shuts the door behind her.

The next day Chloe is at the Talon. She orders her usual coffee and sits down.

"Hey Chloe." Says Clark as he plops down across from her.

"Hi Clark."

"We missed you last night." Clark smiles at her.

"Oh sorry, I had some torch stuff to do. You know how it is."

"Yeah. You know, if you ever need any help. I'm here ya know. I mean I can help you if you want."

"Thanks Clark. But I think I've got it under control." She gives him a small smile.

"What are you doing later, maybe we could you know, hang out. We never hang out anymore."

"I'd love to Clark. But I can't. I have to go see Lex."

"Why?" questions Clark.

"Oh, um. I just need to talk to him, about something." Replies Chloe, trying not to let on anything.

"Ok, well have fun with Lex." Says Clark. He gets up to leave. "Chloe?"

"Yeah Clark." She looks at him with her green eyes. 

"I, um. I just wanted to tell you that….."  
"What is it Clark?"

"Well I.."  
"Hi guys!" says Lana as she comes over to them.

"Hi Lana." Says Chloe.

"Hey Lana." Says Clark. "I have to go." Clark leaves with out so much as a glance in Chloe's direction.

"That boy is acting weird." Says Chloe.

"Yeah, I guess, but he always acts weird."

"So how did last night go?" questions Chloe.

"It was pretty not terrible." Replies Lana "I mean I actually had fun."

"What happened?" asks the curious blonde.

"Well Clark was late, as usual. So it was just Pete and me for a while. So we just talked and I found out some pretty cool stuff about him. He's really a nice guy once you get to know him. He's really easy to talk to."

"Yeah, he's great. I've never had any trouble talking to him. He's like the best listener in the world. Why can't more guys be like him? Just a little less cocky though." Chloe laughs.

"Yeah, he's really sweet. Do you know if he has a girlfriend right now?"

"Why? Are you thinking about pursuing him?" inquires Chloe.

"No!" says Lana quickly. "I was just wondering."

"Uh-huh. I bet!" says Chloe with a laugh.

Pete enters the Talon then looks around for a second. He spots them and walks over.

"Hi guys."

"Hi Pete." Says Lana and Chloe in unison.

"Well you two have fun but I have to go." Says Chloe as she gathers up her stuff and leaves.

"She looks back at Lana and Pete. They aren't saying a word to one another. They are just looking around nervously trying to avoid eye contact with each other. Chloe can't help but laugh.

Chloe goes to the Luthor mansion. She enters Lex's office to find him sitting at his desk typing away at him computer.

"Hi Chloe." He greets her as he folds down him laptop.

"Hello Lex." Replies Chloe.

Lex gets up and walks over to her. He motions for her to sit on the couch. He walks over to the bar and starts to fix himself a drink.

"Can I get you something to drink Chloe?"

She eyes the bar. Lex notices her action.

"Not from here Chloe, I meant from the kitchen."

Chloe laughs a little embarrassed. "No thanks, I'm fine."

"Great." Says Lex. "Did you bring what I asked for?" He questions, without even glancing at her.

"Yes. Are you going to tell me all that you know about Clark?" questions Chloe hopefully. 

"What makes you think I know something about Clark?" replies Lex as he sits down across from Chloe.

"Well something obviously sparked your interest."

"Ok, why don't we see what you have first then we'll get to my information."

"Oh really."

"Chloe, if I remember correctly this isn't even about me." He pulls the disk out of his shirt pocket. 

"I just think that if we are going to be working together to figure out Clark's secret we need to throw all the cards out on the table. It could help us solve the mystery a little faster." Snarks Chloe.

"You want to know just as badly as I do." Declares Lex.

"So what if I do. I know he is hiding something. I just want to get to the bottom of it."

"What do you think he is hiding Chloe?"

"I don't know." Chloe shakes her head. "Every time I think I have it figured out, her turns around shocks the hell out of me."

"What do you think it is Lex?" 

Lex remains silent. He looks as if he is thinking very intently about something.

"How many times has Clark saved you?" questions Lex.

"A lot. What's your point?"

"How many times has he been saved?"

Chloe thinks for a moment. "Not that many. Hardly ever actually"

"Don't you ever wonder about that Chloe?"

"Of course I do Lex. I wonder about everything that goes on with that boy. He's just one big mystery to me."  
"Something tells me that all the pieces are here we just need to put the puzzle together."

"Well if I'm not mistaken, that's what we're here to do."

"Then let's do it. Let's throw all of the cards on the table." Lex smirks.

"Yeah, let's do it."

After an hour of pain staking work Chloe and Lex emerge from his office.

"I want to show you something Chloe." Asserts Lex.

Lex leads her down the hallway and into one of the rooms. They walk in and Chloe looks around.

"What is this Lex?" 

"This is the car that I crashed. Then Clark saved me."

"Oh, why did you keep it?"

"It holds sentimental value." Jokes Lex. Chloe rolls her eyes at his comment as she steps in for a closer look.

"The roof was completely ripped off. The experts say that there is no way that this could have occurred as a result of the crash."

"So what do you think happened?"

"All I know is that Clark and my self were the only people there."  
"You think Clark ripped the roof off of your car?" Chloe questions with a laugh. 

Lex shrugs his shoulders.

"Lex, that's ridiculous. There is no way that Clark could have done that." Exclaims Chloe as she points to the car.

"If you say so Chloe." Says Lex in a dry tone.

"I don't know what you're getting at here Lex, but Clark isn't some meteor rock freak of the week."  
"Are you so sure about that Chloe?" questions Lex as he turns to face her. He stares into her eyes. "How much do we really know about Clark?" 

"Well I guess it's possible, but it still doesn't explain everything." 

"That is why we are going to have to research him and study him. We have to know everything about him that we possibly can." Says Lex.

Chloe pulls her digital camera out of her bag. 

"What are you doing?"

"I'm taking some pictures so I can go home and study this."

"No" says Lex, taking the camera away from her.

"Why not?" questions Chloe as she tries to get her camera back.

"I don't want to chance this getting out."

"What, that you saved the car that you crashed? Come one Lex, it's not like I'm going to broad cast this over the internet or something."

"What if someone else gets a hold of it."

"Like I would let that happen Lex."

"Oh you mean like what happened with the files on your hard drive. If I remember correctly that didn't lead to a very happy ending."  
"Lex, I'm sorry about that. I wish I could change what happened. I felt terrible when I heard that you were attacked."

They are now standing face to face.

"It's ok Chloe." He assures her when he sees the guilty look in her eyes. "I'm fine."  
"Yeah, thanks to Clark. He sure has saved you life a lot." Says Chloe looking at the car.

"I know" whispers Lex.

Chloe looks at her watch. "I have to go Lex."

"Ok, we'll resume this tomorrow then."

Chloe holds out her hand "My camera please." He returns her camera to her. "And my disk" says Chloe, holding out her other hand. He places the disk in her hand. 

"I'll see you tomorrow Lex."

"Looking forward to it." Replies Lex. She turns and smiles at him before walking out the door. Lex smiles back at her as he wonders what he's gotten himself into. 

AN: Please review! 

Ch 2 coming soon!


	2. Ch 2

AN: Thanks for all the reviews guys! Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been so busy. Well anyway here is ch 2. I hope you like it.

Ch 2

Later that night Chloe decides that she can't just sit around any longer. She realizes that she has to take initiative if she wants to get anything done. Chloe sneaks out and goes to the Luthor mansion. She quickly enters the mansion. She is careful not to make any noise. She makes her way to the room that Lex took her to earlier. She pulls out her camera and starts to take pictures. 'How dare Lex forbid me to take pictures. And to think he expects me to help him. I'll show him.' Chloe thinks to herself. Suddenly she hears something behind her. She turns around to find herself face to face with Lionel Luthor. 

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" Questions Lionel as he steps closer to her.

"Mr. Luthor.."

"What exactly do you think you're doing here in the middle of the night Miss Sullivan?" Lionel glares at her.

"I…uh…" Chloe stutters as she searches for a suitable answer; one that will get Lionel to back off.

"You know breaking and entering are serious crimes. And so is trespassing." Lionel informs her.

"So what are you going to do, have me arrested?" says Chloe in a sarcastic tone. Maybe a little more nonchalantly than she intends.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea." Lionel turns and faces the door. "Security!" Lionel yells out the door. It's just a second before two bulky men appear wearing black suits. "Take care of Miss Sullivan for me." Lionel instructs. The two men walk over to Chloe and grab her.

"Let me go! Take your hands off me now!" Chloe struggles to get free. 

Lionel just watches with an amused expression on his face. He waves goodbye to her in a condescending manor as the men drag her out of the room. 

'You're in it deep this time Sullivan' thinks Chloe as she sits in a jail cell. She thinks about whom she can call to get her out of her current predicament. Her father would be furious if he found out. And on top of that none of her friends can spare enough cash to bail her out. There is one name that keeps flashing in her mind. 

When Chloe finally gets the chance to use the phone she hesitantly dials in the number. She waits for someone to answer the phone. When someone does pick up she is greeted by a firm voice saying hello. 

"Lex? I need your help." Says Chloe into the phone. 

"I can't thank you enough for this Lex." Says Chloe when she is officially free. 

"So let me get this straight, my dad had you arrested for trespassing in my mansion." Says Lex with a laugh.

"I'm glad you find this so amusing." Says Chloe through clenched teeth.

"I'm sorry." Lex tries to stifle his laughing. "What were you doing there anyway?" they exit the police station.

"I just wanted to get some pictures of that room you showed me." Answers Chloe. "but don't worry. I didn't succeed."

"You know, if you wanted to take pictures you could have just asked." Says Lex, matter-of-factly.

"And you would have let me?" 

"Of course not. But you wouldn't have ended up in jail." 

Chloe just rolls her eyes at his comment. 

"Can I give you a ride home Chloe?" Lex offers.

"Sure. I'd appreciate that." 

They get into his car.

"Thank you for bailing me out."

Lex winks at her "Anytime."

"We're going to figure out this Clark thing. I just know we are." Lex assures her.

"Have you ever tried just asking him?" questions Chloe.

"Yes, and he will never tell me."

"Maybe I can persuade him to tell me." Says Chloe in a low voice.

"And just how do you intend to do that?" 

"I have my ways." Says Chloe with a toothy grin.

"And if throwing yourself at him doesn't work then what can we resort to?" 

"I'm not going to throw myself at him. Even if I did, it's not like he'd notice. He's too obsessed with Lana to notice the rest of us." Says Chloe in a somber tone.

Lex notices the look on Chloe's face. "You really care about him don't you?"

Chloe looks down at her lap. "I thought I did." She whispers. 

"Sometimes I wish I could just meet a normal guy who isn't a meteor freak and who won't try to kill me."  
Lex leans in close to her and says "Not all meteor freaks are bad, trust me." He smirks at her.

"I'll keep that in mind." Chloe returns his smile.

The car pulls into the driveway of Chloe's house. 

"Thanks again for everything Lex." Chloe exits the car. 

"I'll see you tomorrow Chloe."

"Bye Lex." 

Chloe sighs as she walks into her house. This whole experience of dealing with Lex has not been as terrible as she thought it would be. In fact, she is mildly enjoying it. As Chloe shuts the door behind her she is startled by a voice. "Where have you been young lady?" Chloe turns around to find Lana sitting on the couch.

"Lana! You scared the crap out of me. What are you still doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep. Was that Lex's car I saw you getting out of?"

"Maybe."  
"Okay, you've got some explaining to do about that." Says Lana.

"I'll tell you but you wouldn't believe me."

"Try me."

"Fine, I got arrested and Lex bailed me out of jail."

Lana starts laughing. She notices that Chloe still holds a serious expression on her face. "Oh God, you're serious. What did you get arrested for?" 

"Well I was researching something and I may have trespassed a little."

"Well it was really sweet of Lex to bail you out of jail." 

"I guess. Look, I have to get some sleep. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Night Chloe."

The next day Chloe is at school. She is in the torch office working at her computer. Clark walks in. 

"Hi Chloe." Greets the farm boy.

"Hey Clark." Chloe doesn't even look up.

"What ya doing?" questions Clark.

"Oh you know, just working on stuff." Chloe yawns then takes a sip of her coffee. 

"You seem tired." 

"I was up late last night." Chloe yawns again. "Nothing that 42 winks can't cure. Did you need something?"

"Oh, I just wanted to say hi."

"Well you did." Says Chloe trying to get him to make his point and leave.

"Yeah I know." Clark acts like he has something else to tell Chloe.

"Is there something else Clark?" Chloe starts to get slightly annoyed.

"Actually there is." 

Chloe waits for his answer. Clark looks as if he is trying to get his thoughts together.

"I don't have all day Clark." Chloe finally says, she is starting to get mad at him.

"I think Pete and Lana like each other." Clark blurts out.

"Why would you say that Clark?" questions Chloe curiously.

"It's just that they've been hanging out together a lot. And every time we hang out as a group I always feel like the third wheel. What should I do?"

"I think that you should be happy for them."

"Yeah, I know, but it's hard for me to see them together."  
"I know how you feel Clark, believe me I do. But there's a point at which you just have to sacrifice your own feelings so someone else can be happy, no matter how much it hurts."

Clark just nods in understanding. He realizes that she's not just talking about the Lana and Pete situation anymore. He doesn't know what to say.

"I'll see you later Chloe." Clark gets up to leave.

"Bye Clark."

Later that day Chloe goes to the Luthor mansion. 

"Hi Lex." Greets Chloe as she walks into Lex's office.

"Good afternoon Miss Sullivan." Lex gets up from his seat behind his desk and walks over to her.

"It's so nice to show up here and not get arrested." Jokes Chloe.

"I bet" says Lex with a laugh. "I can call security for old time sake if you really want."

"You know what, that's okay. I make it a point not to get arrested more than once a week."

"So, what can I do for you Chloe? If you don't have a desire to become a felon then you must be here for some reason."

"I was thinking about what you said about Clark being invincible."

"And you think I'm insane."

"It's not logical Lex. He's been sick before and he's even gotten hurt."

"Yes, but not that often." Lex points out.

"So what are you trying to say."

"What if something weakens his invincibility?" 

"Fine, I'll buy that. Now all we have to do is find out what weakens him. Any ideas?" Chloe raises her eye brows at him.

"What about the meteor rocks?"

"That can't be it." says Chloe

"Why not? You're so quick to blame the meteor rocks for everything else that goes wrong around here."  
"Well if we're going with this theory of Clark being all powerful well then where did he get his powers from? More than likely, the meteor rocks are to blame. Why would the same meteor rocks make him sick? There are so many holes in your theory Lex."

"That's why they call it a theory and not fact. Besides what if I were able to prove it?"

"Then be my guest." Chloe takes a bow in front of him. "In the meantime I'm going to find out the truth and make you feel like a fool."

"Oh you're going to rue the day Sullivan." Snarks Lex.

"I can't wait." She turns and exits Lex's office.

Chloe thinks about what Lex said all day long. Even now as she is lying in bed tossing and turning she can't get it out of her mind. She is dying to get to the bottom of this whole matter. Chloe sighs as she turns over and glances at her clock. The bright red numbers read 2:30 am. Chloe notices something sitting on the table beside her bed. She reaches over and picks it up. It's her high school ring. Her mind drifts back to the day when the gang purchased their '$350 piece of school spirit'. Upon investigation Chloe had discovered that the stones in the rings were actually red meteor rocks. "Oh my God! That's it!" says Chloe as she jumps out of bed. She throws some clothes on quickly and runs to her car. She makes it to the mansion in record time. Chloe is careful to avoid all the security guards. She bursts into Lex's bedroom with out even knocking. 

"Lex! Wake up!" Chloe yells as she walks over to the bed.

"Chloe?" says Lex as he opens his eyes. "What the hell are you doing here?" Lex sits up in his king size bed. He is careful to grab the covers before they can slip off of his form. 

"You were right Lex! Clark is affected by the meteor rocks."  
"How do you know Chloe?" 

Chloe sits down on the edge of the bed. "Okay, do you remember that necklace that Lana always used to wear?" 

Lex nods.

"It was made out of green meteor rocks. Every time Clark got near Lana while she was wearing the necklace then he would start acting weird like he was sick or something. Almost like something was making him weak."  
"Oh my God."

"There's more. Look at this." Chloe hands him the ring. "It's made out of red meteor rocks. When Clark put on his ring it made him go crazy and he was just not acting like himself. I noticed that he was wearing it in Metropolis. I think that's why he left."  
"What are you trying to say Chloe?"

"I think that the green meteor rocks affect him physically while the red meteor rocks affect him emotionally."

"Wow, this is amazing." Lex smiles at her. "I always knew that there was something different about that boy." Lex lets the sheets slip down to his waist. Chloe notices that he isn't wearing a shirt. She also notices his very muscular chest. This guy could even give Clark a run for his money. When the waistband of his boxers come into view, Chloe jumps up from the bed. When Lex realizes why Chloe jumped up he grabs the sheets and quickly covers himself. 

"I'm sorry for waking you Lex." Chloe slowly backs away from the bed.

"It's quite all right. Thanks for sharing this information with me. We'll pursue this further tomorrow."

"Great, I'll see you then."

"Bye Chloe."

Chloe runs out of Lex's room. She knows that she must be blushing like crazy. Chloe can't get her mind off of the way Lex looked sitting in his bed. Suddenly, Chloe begins to get very confused about Lex and how she feels about him. I mean after all, they are just friends. Right? 

AN: Well, there it is. Tell me what you think.

Ch 3 coming soon. 


	3. Ch 3

Author: hickchick

Rating: PG-13

AN: I'm soooooo sorry that it took me so long to update. My muse kind of left me on this fic. But my muse and I sat down and had a talk and we've got things squared away. So I was finally able to write the next chapter, I really hope you enjoy it.

And now that I'm out of school for the summer, I'll have more time to write. So I promise that the next chapter will be up soon. Enjoy and please review!

Thank you to my wonderful beta, PMD! You're awesome!

Chapter 3

Chloe and Lex are sitting in his library, agonizing over their notes on Clark. What either of them would give to unravel the mystery of him and his secrets. To be honest, Chloe is having a hard time focusing on the task at hand. Her mind keeps drifting back to the night before when she had awoken Lex from his sleep. The sight of Lex, clad only in boxers and a silky sheet, was not something she would soon forget.

Chloe tries not to look obvious as she glances over at Lex. He is wearing a light purple button up shirt. The top button is undone, giving her a small hint of his chest. A chest that had been in plain view the night before. Who knew that he was hiding such a well-sculpted and muscular chest under all those expensive shirts? Oh wouldn't it be nice to just reach over and---

"Clark's parents found him the day of the meteor shower," Lex announces, which quickly snaps Chloe out of her thoughts.

She tries to shift her gaze quickly but he looks up just in time to catch her staring at him. A sense of masculine pride washes over him at the thought of her staring at him.

Chloe tries to fight the blush rising in her cheeks. "Um, I don't know, I've done some research into Clark's past, but it was inconclusive for the most part."

"I'm not asking you Chloe, I'm telling you. I know because I was there," Lex replies.

"What?" Chloe looks confused at him.

"The day of the meteor showers I was in the cornfield. My dad was the one that found me after I had lost my hair. He managed to flag down a truck that was driving by in order to get me help. The occupants of that truck turned out to be none other than the Kents. I was unconscious most of the time, but I remember waking up once, just for a second. I found myself staring into the eyes of a young boy. He reached out and touched me, but it wasn't just a physical touch. It was as if he was touching my soul." Lex laughs in spite of himself for rambling. "I know it must sound crazy."

Chloe shakes her head as she tries to absorb the information he has just given her. "It doesn't sound crazy Lex." Chloe gives him a small smile.

Lex smiles back at her for understanding him.

"So you think Clark's parents found him in the corn field?" Chloe questions, not quite sure whether to believe it or not.

"I don't know, maybe," Lex replies.

"Well where did he come from Lex? Babies don't just fall from the sky. I thought you of all people knew that," Chloe snarks.

Lex decides to ignore her sarcastic comment. "Maybe his parents were killed in the meteor shower."

"I've checked the local records. No one in Smallville had a son that age, reported missing, at the time of the meteor show. Even if his parents were killed, the next of kin would have would have tried to find him."

"What I don't understand is why the Kents never reported finding him. They don't seem like the type of people who would find a kid in a corn field and just keep him," Lex says.

"Unless they found something else in the corn field that day," Chloe proposes.

"What?" Lex questions.

Chloe and Lex just stare at one another as they try to come up with an answer.

"Your father is the one who created United Charities, which is the adoption agency who handled Clark's adoption. It was created shortly after the meteor shower," Chloe states.

"I think it was a cover up for something."

Chloe lets out a small laugh. "Yeah, I think we can safely say that. It's not like your father to do something out of the kindness of his heart."

"There's one thing I don't get. The Kents always seem so hostile towards my Dad. It's hard to imagine that he helped them at one point."

"Well you know what they say; no good deed goes unpunished," Chloe retorts.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that if I know anything about your father then he probably asked for something in return."

"You're probably right."

"Well, in the mean time, Lex, we need to worry about cooking up a plan that will prove our theories on Clark," Chloe announces.

Lex thinks for a minute. "I have an idea."

"This ought to be good," Chloe mumbles.

Lex shoots her a look.

"Okay fine, let's hear it."

"I know this guy who's a professional stunt man. For the right price, I'm sure he'd help us out," Lex says.

"Are you sure about this Lex? I mean how do we know this guy won't talk? I don't want to expose Clark to the world. I mean, after all, he is still my friend."

"You still have feelings for him," Lex retorts.

"No I don't. And even if I did, I don't see how it's any of your business."

"I'm just making a friendly observation," Lex says, holding up his hands in mock surrender.

"Well next time you feel like observing someone's love life, why don't you take a look at your own," Chloe snaps.

Lex lets out of frustrated sigh. "I didn't mean to offend you. I just don't want your personal feelings to interfere with our business agreement."

"It won't!" Chloe practically yells. She lowers her tone before continuing. "Can I just hear your plan already so we can get it over with?"

"Gladly," Lex mutters.

Lex explains his infallible plan to Chloe as she listens intently. Lex doesn't know for sure if this plan is going to work, but he needs answers, and so does Chloe. The two of them had been lied to long enough and it was time they take matters into their own hands.

"So you really think this plan is going to work?" Chloe questions.

"You sound so doubtful, Miss Sullivan. Don't you have any faith in me?"

"All I'm saying is I just hope this works."

"It'll work, I know it will. Just meet me at the bridge tomorrow at noon, I'll take care of the rest," Lex assures.

"I'll be there."

With that Chloe turns and walks out of his office.

'This has to work' Lex reassures himself.

As promised, Chloe shows up at the bridge at the appropriate time. Lex is already there, as he has been setting everything up. Chloe meets Lex's stunt-man friend, who Lex introduces as Rob. The two of them had just finished setting up the final details when Chloe arrives.

"Well it looks like everything is about ready," Lex says, as he admires his work with an evil grin.

"How are we going to get Clark here?" Chloe questions.

"I've already worked it out. I told him to come over to my place. And the fastest way to get there is by crossing this bridge."

"Well it looks like you've thought of everything," Chloe snarks.

"Oh you have no idea, Chloe," Lex says, as he flashes his trademark smirk.

He turns his attention to stunt guy Rob. "He'll be here soon, you'd better get into position. And hey, don't screw this up."

Rob just nods as he jumps into his car to get ready.

"What now?" Chloe questions.

"Now we get to go over here and be the look out," Lex replies.

"So we don't just get to sit on our asses and watch."

Lex inwardly groans. Chloe is kind of starting to get on his nerves. It is almost like torture, but what a sweet torture it is. Despite how annoying Chloe may get at times, Lex enjoys ever minute he gets to spend with her.

They walk over to a tree, set to the far side of the bridge. They hide behind it, knowing, from their location, they will be able to see everything without giving themselves away.

"Hold on Chloe, we're about to make history today," Lex says, in a prideful tone.

It isn't much longer before they see Clark's truck coming up the road.

"Okay, I have a visual---get ready," Lex says into his hand held walkie-talkie. He has a camera in the other hand, just to make sure that every moment is caught on tape.

As the truck nears them and reaches the target point, Lex yells, "Go!"

Chloe and Lex watch intently as Rob's car comes speeding onto the bridge just about the time that Clark's truck reaches the bridge on the opposite side. Rob heads straight for Clark. As Clark slams on the breaks, Rob swerves his car to the side and crashes his car into the rails. It barrels into the water. Clark quickly gets out of his trunk and looks around to make sure no one is looking. Without a moment's hesitation, he jumps into the water after Rob's car. The car is still floating on the surface because it isn't completely filled up with water yet. Clark quickly swims over to the car and tries to open the door. When the door doesn't open, he grasps it by the handle and rips the door off. Chloe and Lex gasp at seeing this.

They don't know whether to be shocked because of what they have just witnessed or overjoyed because they were right. And they have the evidence to prove it. They have caught Clark on tape doing something that no ordinary man can do.

Chloe and Lex continue to stare as Clark rips Rob out of the car and carries him to safety.

"We'd better get out of here before the cops arrive," Lex says, finally.

"Wait, we're just going to leave Rob here?"

"Don't worry, he knows what to do," Lex comments. "Come on, let's go."

Chloe and Lex manage to slip away without Clark noticing them. They have to take Chloe's car since Lex had rode with Rob. They have to take the long way back to the mansion because they don't want to risk driving over the bridge. Neither of them minds the long ride. They both need this time to clear their heads. Their fears and suspicions about their friend had finally been revealed to them. They knew he was no ordinary person, but today they found out how out of the ordinary he is. They've done it; they now know Clark's secret. Well part of it anyway. There is still much more to learn about the mystery that is Clark Kent. But today Chloe and Lex were able to crack a tiny piece of the mystery. And to them it's a great victory.

Chloe and Lex make it back to his mansion and all the way to the library before they began to speak about what they had just witnessed.

"Oh my God!" Chloe looked at Lex with a shocked expression. "I can't believe it. It's true."

"I knew it, I just knew it. Clark is no ordinary farm boy," Lex says.

"I think I'm still in shock," Chloe mutters.

"Do you know what this means?" Lex questions.

Chloe thinks for a second. "That Clark is some kind of super strong person?"

"No! That Clark is what we thought he is," Lex says, proudly.

"And that would be?"

"A meteor freak. Think about it, Chloe. His parents found him in the corn field the day of the meteor shower and as a result he gained some abilities."

"I just don't buy that, Lex. I don't think he's a meteor freak. Not if we're going to go with my theory of him being allergic to the meteor rocks."

"Chloe, we haven't proven that yet."

"Well then maybe we need to. It's like you said Lex. This is all one big puzzle and we just need to put the pieces together. We need to use every single thing we think we know about Clark."

"I understand that Chloe. Now if you'll excuse me I have prior engagements this afternoon."

"What?"

"Nothing for you to be concerned about, it's just business." Lex replies.

Why does she not believe him? She decides to let it slide for now. She's too busy cooking up her own plan.

"Good afternoon Clark," Lex says, as he strides into the Kent's barn.

"Oh, hi, Lex," Clark greets. "What's up?"

"Well I heard about your heroic efforts at the bridge today. To be honest I was having a little flashback. I'm somewhat reminiscent of the day I crashed my car on that same bridge and you saved my life. Two rescues in the exact same spot. How did you manage that?"

"Just lucky I guess," Clark mumbles.

"I was wondering if I could ask you some questions."

Lex steps closer to Clark as he fingers the piece of meteor rock in his pocket. Clark begins to grab his stomach with a pained expression on his face.

"Are you okay Clark?" Lex questions, as he steps even closer and places a hand on his shoulder.

Clark doubles over in pain and falls to his knees. "Oh, God!" Clark moans.

Lex slowly starts to back up and he can see Clark returning to normal.

Clark tries to use his x-ray to see if Lex has any Kryptonite on him. But in his weakened state, it takes him longer than normal to get it to work. Before Clark is able to see anything his cell phone starts ringing.

"Hello," Clark says into his cell phone. His voice is still a little weak from Lex standing so close. "Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes."

He closes his cell and then turns his attention back to Lex. "I have to go. Chloe needs my help with a story or something."

"What story? Where?" Lex questions.

"Lex, why are you so concerned about Chloe? And I don't know. Something Chloe's investigating; who knows what it is this week. She didn't say. She just told me to meet her at Crater Lake."

Clark starts to feel weak again as he walks past Lex. He does his best to stay as far away from him as possible. Clark walks out of the barn and hops into his truck.

Lex follows him out and walks over to his own car. 'What could that girl be up to?' Lex questions himself.

Upon arriving at his destination, Clark jumps out of his truck and looks around for his blonde headed friend. "Chloe? Where are you?" Clark calls out.

"I'm over here Clark." A voice comes from behind him, several trees off in the distance.

As Clark walks towards the voice, he silently wonders what Chloe could have in store for him this time. He is often the one who helps Chloe chase her latest lead. Clark hates to admit it, but he actually enjoys being around Chloe. She never ceases to liven up his life. He thinks about how different his life would be if he had never met Chloe. He realizes that he'd be in an entirely different place right now. But in the end, Clark decides that he enjoys having Chloe in his life. She's become a very good friend to him.

They almost became more than friends once, but he had left her to go chase after Lana. While he doesn't regret saving Lana's life, he kind of wonders what would have happened had he not left the dance. Would he and Chloe have hooked up? There's no way of knowing that now. A strange thought enters Clark's mind; what if she still has feelings for him. He had never really thought about persuing a relationship with Chloe. It had always seemed like the wrong time. He was always holding out for Lana. But now that Lana and Pete might be together, maybe it was time for him to move on too.

"Hey Chloe," Clark says, when she finally comes into view.

"Hi Clark," Chloe replies. She is standing next to a cliff with a very low drop.

"So what are you researching today, Chloe?"

"We're friends right, Clark?" Chloe ignors his question.

"Of course." Clark looks at her with a confused expression.

"So you would do anything for me right?"

"Yes, you know I would. Chloe what is this about?" Clark starts to get really worried. Chloe just isn't acting like herself.

"Would you even save my life if you had to?" Chloe whispers, as she slowly steps closer and closer to the edge of the cliff.

"Chloe what are you doing?"

"What if I accidentally fell?" Chloe questions, as she dangles her foot over the edge.

"Chloe don't!" Clark yells, as he super-speeds over to her.

Chloe is so startled that she jumps back quickly, out of reflex. Before she knows it, she's falling and speeding towards the ground. She screams for Clark to help her.

As soon as she starts falling, Clark jumps over the ledge after her. He manages to make it to the ground before she does, just in time to catch her. But the force of stopping so suddenly knocks her unconscious. As she lies limp in his arms, Clark carries her to safety.

"What were you thinking Chloe?" Clark mumbles, to the non-responsive girl he's carrying.

Clark manages to get Chloe to the hospital. She's released with a mild concussion and an order from the doctor to take it easy for a couple of days.

While she's at home recuperating, Clark decides to pay her a visit.

"Hey, Chloe," Clark says, as he knocks on her bedroom door. She's sitting at her computer, typing away.

"Hey Clark. Come in."

"Aren't you suppose to be in bed?" Clark laughs. Chloe was never one to follow anyone's advice.

"Probably," Chloe mumbles.

Clark plops down on her bed across from where she's sitting. "I need to ask you something Chloe. Do you remember what happened yesterday?"

Chloe thinks for a minute. "Humm, let's see. I was at Crater Lake, working on a story for the Torch. And I was looking around for some evidence and---" she trails off.

"And what?"

"That's it, that's all I remember."

"You don't remember calling me on my cell phone? Or me coming out there to meet you?"

Chloe shakes her head no. "Why? What happened?"

"I uhhh, I don't know. I just found you."

"I guess I must have slipped and hit my head or something," Chloe says.

"Oh yeah, I guess that's what happened," Clark mumbles. "You sure you don't remember anything?" Clark asks one last time.

"I'm sure," Chloe assures him. "Clark, I was just wondering, did Lex pay you a visit yesterday?"

"Yeah, he did. Why do you ask?" Clark questions.

"No reason." Chloe replies.

Clark starts to get suspicious when Chloe asks about Lex, but he quickly pushes the thought out of his mind.

"I'm glad you're going to be okay, Chloe."

"Me too. Thanks to you." Chloe smiles at him.

"Chloe, I was wondering, do---" Clark is cut off when her phone starts ringing.

"Hold that thought, Clark."

Chloe picks up the phone. "Hello? Oh hi! I was just about to call you," Chloe says into the phone. "Yeah, I'm doing fine."

"I'm just gonna go," Clark whispers, as he gets up to leave.

Chloe waves goodbye to him as she continues speaking into the phone. When Chloe is sure that Clark is out of earshot, she mumbles, "I'm on my way."

With that, she hangs up the phone and heads out the door.

"What the hell happened yesterday?" Lex questions, as soon as Chloe enters his library.

"Well, it's nice to see you too, Lex. Are you having a nice day?"

"Don't get cute with me!" Lex snaps. "What the hell were you thinking? You jeopardized our whole arrangement. What if Clark had found out that we were setting him up?" Lex is practically yelling at her now.

"I'm sorry, Lex."

"I'm sorry doesn't cut it, Chloe. You could have screwed things up in an instant."

"Hey, I'm not entirely at fault here!" Chloe yells back in her defense. "If you weren't so secretive with me and you let me in on all your little plans I wouldn't have to go behind your back! We're supposed to be a team, Lex. We're supposed to be working together!"

"Chloe, I am honest with you! I told you everything I was doing."

"Clark told me that you were at his barn yesterday. What were you doing there?" Chloe questions.

"Nothing," Lex replies.

"Oh nothing, like I'm going to buy that!" Chloe snarks.

"Fine, I'll tell you what I was doing, if you tell me what you were doing."

"Fine!" Chloe snaps.

"I went to Clark so I could test out your meteor rock theory."

"And?"

"And you were correct. The meteor rocks do weaken him. When I got close to him with the meteor rock in my pocket he could barely stand."

"Ah ha! I knew I was right!" Chloe says, as she basks in her glory.

"Now tell me what you were doing at Crater Lake."

"I wanted to do some investigative reporting on my own."

"So, what happened?"

"You ready for this? I pretended that I was going to jump off of a ledge and Clark---I don't know what he did. One moment he was over there and then he was right in front of me."

"So you're saying he has some kind of super speed ability?"

"Yes, exactly."

"So then what happened?" he asks.

"Then I fell and Clark caught me."

"Wait a minute, you fell off of the ledge and Clark caught you?"

Chloe nods.

"How?"

"I don't know, it was so bizarre. When I fell I remember looking up at him and screaming for him to help me. Then I see him whiz by me. And that's it. That's when I blacked out."

"Oh my God. This is amazing. But wait, does Clark know?" Lex questions, as he starts to get a little worried.

"No, I talked to him earlier today. I told him that I forgot everything. I told him I that I fell and hit my head. Don't worry, I'm totally sure he bought it."

"Okay, look if we're going to continue this, then we have to promise we're not going to go behind each others back's anymore. We can't risk a fiasco like this again."

Chloe nods. "Agreed!" she replies as she extends her hand for a shake.

Lex takes her hand and swears that he feels electricity shoot through his body just by her simple touch. He almost doesn't want to let her hand go. He can't help but notice how perfectly it fits in his.

Chloe grabs her head. "I think I need to sit down."

Lex helps her over to the couch.

"Are you okay?" he asks, concern showing on his face.

"Yeah, my head still hurts a little though."

"See this is why I didn't want you to go off and try to do this yourself. I knew you would get hurt."

Chloe lets out a frustrated groan. "Spare me the lecture." She places her head in her hands "And can you yell at me later? I really don't feel like doing this right now."

Lex brings Chloe's face up to look at him. "I'm not going to lecture you Chloe. I'm just concerned. I don't want anything to happen to you. I promised you I'd keep you safe and I intend to do just that. But I'm going to need your help with that."

"Okay. I promise I'll try to keep myself out of danger for the time being," Chloe says, as she gives him a weak smile.

"That's all I ask," Lex whispers. "I'm glad Clark was there to save you. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Yeah, I guess I'd miss you too, Lex."

Lex just smiles at her. All this time they had been working together he had tried to deny their passion, but he just couldn't hold it inside any longer.

Lex slowly brings his hand to her cheek and gently cups it. He leans down and lightly places his lips on hers. At first he can tell that Chloe is a little shocked by his action but then he can feel her responding.

Kissing Lex Luthor is nothing like she thought it would be.And oh yes, she had thought about it many times. But this is so much better than she could have imagined. His lips are soft, and he uses the right amount of pressure as his lips dance upon hers. Chloe can't even hold back a moan that escapes from her throat. Lex willingly takes it into his own mouth. He's the first to pull back from the kiss. She looks up into his blue eyes, which are alive with passion. Her hazel ones are equally alive.

Lex gives her one of his trademark smirks and she finds herself smiling back at him in response.

"I have to go," Chloe says, when she finally finds her voice.

"I'll see you later then, Miss Sullivan."

Lex gets up and walks her to the door.

"Bye, Lex."

With that Chloe leaves his mansion and heads back to her car.

Chloe feels like screaming at the top of her lungs for no reason. That was by far the best kiss she has ever received in her entire life. She smiles to herself at the thought of many more of Lex's kisses.

'This is going to be the start of something wonderful' Chloe thinks to herself, as she heads back to her house to recover from that mind-blowing kiss.

AN: That's it for now. Chapter 4 coming soon! And I promise I won't take as long to update as I did last time.

Don't forget to review!


End file.
